


Пролетевшее время

by sige_vic, WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини G-PG-13 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, Psychology, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Невилл пытается вернуть юность.
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини G-PG-13 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126793
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Пролетевшее время

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Flying Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621922) by [Bounding-Heart (Brief_and_Dreamy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brief_and_Dreamy/pseuds/Bounding-Heart). 



День клонился к вечеру, и в кабинете Невилла почти не осталось вещей, которые нужно было бы рассортировать и расставить. Он уже полил мерцалоцвет, зачаровал спорыш на самораспыление и пересадил прыголуковицы. Все прошлогодние пергаменты были разложены по папкам, планы уроков написаны, книги отобраны и заказаны. Невилл полностью пополнил запасы для теплиц, подготовил все для начала нового учебного года через несколько недель — и его задержку уже невозможно было ничем оправдать. Он и изначально-то еле-еле убедил Ханну в необходимости отправиться в Хогвартс в середине лета. И, если честно, конечно, никакой необходимости не было. Что ему было нужно на самом деле — это время, проведенное наедине с собой, вдали от шума и дикой энергии «Трех метел». 

Они все его ждали. Ханна смотрела на часы и улыбалась все шире — как всегда, когда нервничала и пыталась это скрыть. Невиллу пора было отправляться домой. Вообще-то, ему нужно было уйти еще час назад.

Сорок.

Вот что удерживало его в кабинете. Это число.

Сорок.

Как вообще, черт возьми, это случилось? Он до сих пор прекрасно помнил, как сидел перед всем Хогвартсом с Распределяющей Шляпой на голове, чувствовал самый жуткий страх в своей жизни — и, к огромному изумлению, все равно оказался распределен в Гриффиндор. Такое впечатление, что это случилось вчера. И словно вчера он всю ночь мерз, окоченевший на полу факультетской гостиной, после того как его приложили заклятием, когда он попытался не позволить однокурсникам потерять еще больше баллов. И словно вчера он кружил Джинни Уизли на Рождественском балу, чувствуя, как сжимается сердце из-за того, что она ни на секунду не отрывала глаз от Гарри. И словно вчера профессор Спраут отвела его в сторонку и предложила брать у нее дополнительные уроки, потому что разглядела в нем «величайший талант к садоводничеству, какого не видела с момента, когда Ларчвуд Фернби вырастил Поющие Нарциссы из солончака». 

Невилл сражался в Отделе тайн, любовался Ханной на уроках гербологии, подмечая, как свет, преломляясь сквозь стекла теплицы, танцует в ее ярких каштановых волосах. Он никому не говорил об этом ни слова, но Луна догадалась и сразу же рассказала ему, когда Ханна призналась ей в том, что сама неравнодушна к Невиллу. Он противостоял Амикусу Кэрроу и молча терпел боль от Круцио, не предоставляя тому удовольствие услышать его вопли. Он приветствовал Гарри, Рона и Гермиону в Выручай-комнате и второй раз чувствовал на своей голове Распределяющую Шляпу, а потом отсекал голову змее Волдеморта, навсегда прощаясь с сомнениями по поводу справедливости своего распределения на Гриффиндор.

И сколько же лет назад все это случилось? Двадцать три? Невозможно. Просто невозможно.

Невилл встал и подошел к северной стене кабинета, на которой теперь висел меч Гриффиндора. Гарри принялся настаивать на этом, когда Невилла назначили деканом факультета, а уж если Гарри чего-то хотел, он обычно этого добивался. Невилл провел рукой по металлу, холодному и гладкому, как жидкое стекло. Закрыв глаза, он попытался вспомнить тяжесть меча в руках, экстаз, охвативший его, когда острие перерезало шею змеи, и облегчение от того, что он, по крайней мере, выполнил поручение Гарри.

Гарри, конечно, тоже его ждал — как и все остальные. Невилл взглянул на часы и поежился. Ему пора было идти, или его опоздание будет выглядеть совсем уж по-хамски. Ханна ему голову оторвет.

И это худшее, чего ему приходилось опасаться в последнее время: гнева жены ростом в пять футов четыре дюйма. Ханна, конечно, могла быть очень даже устрашающей, но все-таки куда ей до гигантской змеи. Невилл с улыбкой натянул пальто, чувствуя прилив нежности к жене. Он представил себе, как она готовится к вечеринке. Невилл был уверен, что вечеринка будет, хоть и умолял ничего не устраивать на его сорокалетие. Но Ханна любила развлекать друзей — и понятно, что она не упустила бы возможности устроить праздник по такому поводу.

Сорок. Ебать-колотить.

Он закрыл и запер кабинет и отправился по коридору к лестнице. Такой знакомый путь. Невилл ходил по нему уже несчетное количество раз. Невилл шел торопливо, надеясь, что успеет домой до того, как Ханна почувствует неловкость от его отсутствия. Он правда хотел встретиться с друзьями. Совершенно искренне. Гарри и Рон последнее время были ужасно загружены работой и детьми, так что им нечасто предоставлялась возможность пообщаться. 

Невилл вышел в сгущающиеся сумерки, прошел по территории Хогвартса к древним воротам с крылатыми кабанами, и те со скрежещущим звуком за ним закрылись. Настало время аппарировать в Хогсмид. Настало время вернуться домой.

Невилл обнаружил, что не может сдвинуться с места. Он закрыл глаза и замер, чувствуя, как его омывают звуки окружающего леса, как бьется в груди сердце, как голову заполняют мысли. «Мне и сейчас могло бы быть семнадцать. Я вообще не чувствую себя по-другому. Если закрыть глаза, можно представить себе, что время и не пролетало».

И после этого он действительно аппарировал в Хогсмид. И действительно отправился в паб. Правда, это были не «Три метлы».

Прошло уже много лет — больше десятка — с тех пор, как Невилл последний раз заходил в «Кабанью голову». Волшебник, сменивший Аберфорта после того, как тот удалился на покой, не стал придавать заведению никакого лоска. Оно все еще пахло козлами и было переполнено людьми, которых бабушка Невилла назвала бы «подозрительными типами». Какой-то коротыш в пыльной серой мантии, широкий и грузный, сидел за барной стойкой, занимая сразу две табуретки. Рядом с его — или ее, Невиллу было не разглядеть, мужчина это или женщина, — локтем стоял стакан, наполовину наполненный густой зеленой жидкостью с пузырьками. Два пожилых волшебника cкрючились у окна, внимательно глядя на доску с волшебными шахматами, на которой осталось всего пять фигур. Худая ведьма в серебристой мантии с фиолетовыми стразами сидела, прислонившись к стене, и, увидев Невилла, одарила его усмешкой и скептическим взглядом. Невилл ответил ей приподнятой бровью и перевел взгляд дальше. Бармен, крошечный лысый мужчина с непропорционально для своего роста большими руками, подозрительно на него прищурился, явно оценивая аккуратную мантию и приличный внешний вид. Невилл ему кивнул и оглядел оставшуюся часть паба. Он был уверен, что сразу поймет, когда увидит того, кто ему нужен.

Тот, кого он искал, сидел в одиночестве за столиком у окна. Выглядел он слегка старше Невилла и определенно значительно опаснее. Темные волосы густой и спутанной гривой падали ему на спину. Широкий шрам по диагонали пересекал лицо, от лба к челюсти, поверх выбитого глаза и искривленного носа. Невилл мог только гадать, какая темная магия или существо оставили такой жуткий след. На столике перед мужчиной стояло около десяти пустых стаканов. Но по-настоящему Невилла привлек уцелевший глаз незнакомца. Маленький, черный, налитый кровью, затуманенный от выпивки, он буквально горел пьяной злостью. Этот мужчина выглядел жутко. Опасно. Именно то, что Невиллу было нужно.

Но сначала ему необходимо было выпить самому. Невилл решительным шагом направился к барной стойке. Заказав огневиски, он одним движением опрокинул в себя содержимое стакана, но тут же об этом пожалел — напиток обжигающе прокатился по пищеводу и чуть было не попросился обратно. Вторую порцию Невилл пил уже медленнее, чувствуя, как спиртное согревает желудок и затуманивает сознание. Обычно Невилл так много не пил. Алкоголь ударил в голову, на что он и надеялся. Еще три порции — и он был готов. 

Убедившись, что он точно помнит, в каком кармане лежит палочка, Невилл направился прямиком к столику, за которым сидел мужчина со шрамом, и нарочно опрокинул его стакан, залив спиртным всю столешницу и колени незнакомца. После этого Невилл сделал шаг назад и выжидающе замер, ухмыляясь.

Мужчина не сдвинулся с места.

По крайней мере, секунд тридцать. Потом он моргнул, перевел взгляд на мокрые колени и пробормотал: 

— Эй! Шш-што пр-с-сходит? 

Невилл уставился на него. Мужчина оказался пьянее, чем он думал.

— Я разлил твою выпивку, — нагло заявил он.

— И зачем ты это с-сделал? — Мужчина поднял на Невилла мутный и обиженный взгляд.

Чувствуя головокружение от огневиски и игнорируя ощущение неловкости, от которого сжимался живот, Невилл продолжил нарываться:

— Мне не нравится, как ты выглядишь.

И тут же поморщился. Это было отвратительно — говорить такое человеку со шрамом во все лицо, пусть даже ты и пытаешься ввязаться с ним в драку. 

Налитый кровью глаз наполнился болью, и мужчина припечатал Невилла:

— Грубиян. — С места он не встал, но выпрямился и расправил плечи. — На неприятности нарываешься, а? 

Невилл почувствовал с восторгом, как ускоряется пульс, и расплылся в широкой улыбке. Подавшись вперед, он изо всех сил ткнул мужчину в плечо — и тут же вынужден был сделать пару шагов назад, чтобы сохранить равновесие. Мужчина зарычал, и Невилл толкнул его еще раз, на этот раз в руку. Незнакомец поднялся на ноги, от чего пустые стаканы на столике задребезжали, и развернулся к Невиллу лицом. Он оказался выше, чем Невилл думал, а еще — широким в плечах. Невилл почувствовал на себе его гневный взгляд, увидел, как искажается от злобы изуродованное лицо, и почувствовал, как по телу прокатывается восхитительная смесь страха и возбуждения. Это было то, что ему нужно. Именно то, что нужно. Его рука скользнула в карман с палочкой.

С громким «Тьфу ты!» мужчина резко двинул Невилла боком, протискиваясь мимо. Невилл пошатнулся, крепко ухватился за палочку и оскалил зубы, полностью готовый к драке.

С громким восклицанием: «Даже выпить спокойно не дадут!» — мужчина заплетающейся походкой отправился прочь. Невилл, все еще напряженно ждущий начала схватки, смотрел ему вслед. Мужчина доплелся до выхода, и у Невилла отвисла челюсть. Он уходил! Просто уходил, черт бы его побрал. Адреналин в крови смешивался с разочарованием, голова кружилась. Когда мужчина протиснулся в дверь и исчез в вечерних сумерках, Невилл распрямился и убрал палочку.

Плечи болели — он явно каким-то образом потянул мышцу в спине. Просто прекрасно: получил травму, даже не ввязавшись в драку! Он почувствовал себя жалким и несчастным. 

Выпить еще. Ему обязательно нужно было выпить еще. Невилл развернулся в сторону бара, но тут же отлетел назад, после того как левую сторону лица прошило обжигающей болью.

Прикрыв рукой пострадавший глаз, другим, слезящимся от боли и шока, Невилл с трудом разглядел прямо перед собой фиолетово-серебристое пятно. В уши вонзился высокий и резкий голос: 

— Это что ты еще тут удумал — приставать к нашим посетителям? Заходишь сюда в своей модненькой мантии — считаешь, что чем-то нас лучше, а? Разливаешь выпивку Реджи, выгоняешь его до закрытия. Думаешь, мы можем себе позволить, чтобы наши постоянные посетители уходили раньше времени? Что ты вообще о себе возомнил, а? Чего сюда приперся? Выпендрежник расфуфыренный! Пошел вон отсюда! Вали домой и никогда не возвращайся! Вперед! 

Второй удар пришелся в живот, и Невилл согнулся пополам, хватаясь за пострадавшее место. Женщина оказалась неожиданно сильной, учитывая ее субтильную внешность. Невилл принялся на нетвердых ногах отступать, пытаясь увернуться от ее следующей атаки. Она занесла ногу, целясь в его колено, и он чуть не растянулся на полу, дернувшись в сторону, чтобы избежать удара. 

— Я не хотел...

— Заткнись! Просто проваливай!

— Но...

Женщина нагнулась и с боевым кличем понеслась ему навстречу. Невиллу не понадобилось дополнительных уговоров — он развернулся, выскочил на всех парах из «Кабаньей головы» и еще пробежал по улице. Потом остановился, чувствуя, как кружится голова и накатывает тошнота, а кожа покрывается потом от жары летнего вечера. Через пару мгновений ему удалось хотя бы немного собраться с мыслями.

Итак. Эксперимент провалился. 

Засунув со вздохом руки в карманы, Невилл, шатаясь, побрел вперед. Он неплохо представлял себе, что ждет его дома, и чувствовал все нарастающий стыд, но одновременно хотел поскорее увидеть Ханну. Возможно, она поймет его. Возможно, простит. Возможно, посадит за стол, поставит перед ним чашку горячего чаю, позволит положить себе голову на плечо и будет гладить по затылку, выслушивая все его горести.

А может, конечно, она даст ему пощечину и отправит спать в саду.

Невилл шел по дороге, нетвердо переставляя ноги. Послышались чьи-то голоса, и он попытался свернуть в сторону, чтобы ни с кем не столкнуться. Но стоило ему это предпринять, как кто-то выкрикнул:

— Невилл!

— Да! Вон он, я его вижу! 

— Эй, Невилл! Куда ты запропастился, дружище?

Топот приближающихся шагов, движения, тени, руки на спине и плечах — и вот уже неожиданно расстояние между Невиллом и небом слегка увеличилось. Он лежал на спине, а оно плыло над его головой. Кто-то бил его по лицу. Ну, если честно, не бил, конечно, а слегка похлопывал — но прикосновение, каким бы оно ни было нежным, вырывало его из приятной тьмы, в которую он провалился, и это слегка раздражало. 

— Невилл! С тобой все в порядке? Мерлин, сколько же ты выпил? — Взгляд Невилла сфокусировался на нависшем сверху лице Гарри.

— Ну так, немного, — ответил он, рывком принимая сидячее положение.

— А что у тебя с лицом случилось? — поинтересовалась Гермиона, нахмурившись. — Ты что, дрался? 

— Ну так, немного, — тихо повторил Невилл, уставившись на сложенные на коленях руки. Конечно же, он ни за что не признается в том, что случилось на самом деле. Ни за что и никогда.

— Ну что ж, — заметил Рон, — надеюсь, у того парня, с кем ты дрался, хотя бы два фингала в итоге образовалось. — Он хлопнул Невилла по спине, от чего тот закашлялся. 

— Ханна дико переволновалась, между прочим, — сказала Джинни. Руки ее были скрещены на груди, брови приподняты. Невилл закрыл глаза.

Они не стали вытягивать из него объяснения. Просто помогли ему встать и придерживали на пути домой. С каждым шагом Невилл чувствовал, как голова от огневиски буквально пульсирует, синхронно с пульсом. Он предпочитал не замечать ни сочувственных, понимающих взглядов, которыми обменивались женщины, ни чрезмерно добродушного тона Рона, ни обеспокоенного, озадаченного взгляда Гарри.

Они провели его через весь паб, выглядевший грустным и пустым несмотря на шарики и плакаты с надписью: «Счастливого сорокалетия, Невилл!» — а может, скорее благодаря им. Затем довели на второй этаж, прямо к двери в квартиру. По всему вестибюлю раздавались звуки рыданий Ханны. Невилл спрятал лицо в руках.

— Удачи, приятель, — похлопал Рон его по плечу и, улыбнувшись одним уголком рта, добавил: — И э... с днем рождения?

Невилл распрямился и опустил руки.

— Спасибо, Рон. Поболтаем в ближайшее время. 

Его обняли и поздравили сначала Гермиона, потом Джинни. Последняя еще и шепнула ему в ухо: «Уж постарайся как следует извиниться перед ней». Он бросил на нее виноватый взгляд, и ее выражение лица смягчилось. Она еще раз его быстро обняла, прежде чем уйти вслед за Роном и Гермионой.

Гарри задержался еще на несколько мгновений, внимательно оглядев лицо Невилла.

— С тобой точно все будет в порядке? 

— Конечно, Гарри. Все зашибись. Просто слегка перебрал, с кем не бывает.

— И все? Уверен? 

Невилл вздохнул.

— Ладно. Ладно. Позаботься о Ханне. И с днем рождения, Невилл.

Как только Гарри ушел, у Невилла не осталось выбора. С минуту он собирался с мыслями и набирался храбрости, чувствуя, как болезненно пульсирует пострадавший глаз, потом сделал решительный шаг внутрь. Ханна прекратила рыдать еще раньше — видимо, услышав, что он пришел, но лицо ее все еще было красным, опухшим и залитым слезами. Рядом с ней сидела Луна, обнимая за плечи. Ну, по крайней мере, его жена была не одна.

Невилл слегка кашлянул.

Ханна встала, прожгла его гневным взглядом и подошла ближе, оглядывая грязную мантию и фингал. При виде ее убитого разочарованием лица Невилл почувствовал волну сожаления и вины. Поежившись, он попытался обхватить ладонью ее щеку.

— Ханна, я... прости... я просто толком не думал...

Она зашипела, как разозленная кошка, и выскочила из комнаты. Невилл, не шевелясь, слушал ее громкие шаги по лестнице и поморщился, когда она хлопнула дверью спальни. 

После этого ничто не прерывало тишину. Кроме дыхания Невилла.

Когда в конце концов Луна заговорила, он аж подпрыгнул. Невилл и забыл, что она тоже была здесь. 

— Не волнуйся, Невилл. Она сейчас расстроена, но в глубине души понимает. Она же через то же самое проходит. Да и все мы. Ну, может, кроме Гарри. Полагаю, взрослые годы ему нравятся больше детства и юности. 

Невилл молча на нее таращился, и ее образ двоился перед его глазами: в одну секунду это была сегодняшняя Луна — взрослая женщина, в чьи светлые волосы уже добавилось немало седины, а большие голубые глаза были окружены паутиной морщинок, в другую — его старая школьная подруга с мечтательным взглядом и раскачивающимися в такт шагам сережками-редисками.

Встав, Луна взяла его за руку. Он послушно проследовал за ней вниз по лестнице, через паб и в сад. Там они сели на одну из каменных скамеек. Было уже совсем поздно, за полночь, но ночь казалась совсем теплой. Луна посмотрела на него фирменным мечтательным взглядом и улыбнулась. 

— Знаешь, я вот всегда думала, что у меня будут дети. Или хотя бы один ребенок. Всегда думала, что это будет дочка. И мы пытались, и я ждала. Но в итоге ничего не получилось. И, наверное, уже и не получится. А еще я всегда верила в то, что найду однажды морщерогого кизляка. Я была в этом уверена. Но после стольких поездок, путешествий и приключений — так ни одного и не встретила.

Невилл искоса взглянул на Луну. Она, глядя в небо, указала ему на маленький, но безошибочно узнаваемый силуэт тестрала, бесшумно летящего над Запретным лесом далеко вдали. Они молча наблюдали за тем, как к первому тестралу присоединился второй, а потом оба стали снижаться и исчезли из вида.

— Но я много времени проводила с Джеймсом, Альбусом, Лили, Розой и Хьюго, — продолжила Луна. — И с Тедди мы хорошо друг друга знаем. Может, у меня и не будет своих детей, но я получила возможность наблюдать за тем, как растут дети друзей, и это тоже чудесно. А еще я путешествую по всему миру. Наверное, с детьми это было бы не так удобно. Может, я никогда и не увижу кизляка, зато на Маврикии я видела стаю диринаров, а еще в течение шести месяцев жила в окружении стада единорогов. Однажды я даже встретила человека, который зарабатывал приручением мантикор. 

Тишину в саду нарушало только их дыхание. Периодически по траве пробегал гном. 

— Ханна нам рассказывала, что вы с учениками выводите новую разновидность лирного корня? 

Невилл оживился.

— Да! Мы скрестили его с редким сортом нигерийского ясенца. Огромный потенциал для применения, особенно в медицине! Это очень круто, правда. Мунго уже использует экспериментальные настойки для лечения пациентов с драконьей оспой — и результаты впечатляют. Один мальчик, не старше восьми, смог выбраться из кровати и пройтись впервые за полгода. Никогда не забуду выражение его лица.

Луна смотрела на него с широкой улыбкой. Невилл почувствовал себя так, словно его на чем-то подловили.

— Видишь — ничего еще не кончено, — сказала она. — Может, кровь у нас кипеть будет гораздо реже, но все равно впереди целая жизнь.

Один особенно наглый или глупый гном дерзко забрался на ботинки Невилла и попытался связать вместе шнурки. Невилл отбросил его ногой в кусты. Он ничего не ответил Луне, но ее слова начали медленно оседать у него в голове. Через какое-то время он кивнул и сказал: 

— Пойду к Ханне.

— Ладно, — безмятежно согласилась Луна.

Они вернулись в дом и прошли через паб. У двери квартиры Невилл сказал Луне: 

— Спасибо.

— Для чего же еще нужны друзья? — ответила Луна и приобняла его. Невилл ответил на объятье. — Счастливого сорокалетия, — добавила она и вышла в ночь.

Оставшись один, Невилл закрыл и запер дверь. Затем отправился наверх по лестнице, чтобы забраться в кровать рядом с Ханной. Несмотря на тревогу, в глубине души он знал: ее любви к мужчине, которым он стал, хватит, чтобы простить то, как сложно ему далось прощание с мальчиком, которым он был.

_Утратил я прошлым владенье,  
Пролетевшее время — прощай.  
Как обрывочные сновиденья,  
Что лишь в памяти могут  
Всплывать невзначай._

Джон Уилмот «Любовь и жизнь»


End file.
